jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park (Film Score)
Released by MCA Records Inc. in 1993, the 16-track soundtrack album contains music from the movie . The soundtrack cover declares "Music Composed and Conducted by John Williams". With the release of Jurassic Park 3D, the film's soundtrack was re-released and contained additional tracks.Jurassic Park - 20th Anniversary on iTunes. The film’s soundtrack, along with that of The Lost World, was re-released again and remastered with expanded tracks on November 29, 2016.The John Williams Jurassic Park Collection Jurassic Park's music is centered around two main themes. The first is simply titled as "Main Theme from Jurassic Park" and is a slow, elegant and graceful piece of music that John Williams created to capture the majesty of the dinosaurs and is heard first when the characters first see the Brachiosaurus. This theme also has two other versions. The first is an extended version heard in the first half of "Welcome to Jurassic Park" and the second is a much shorter version which simply plays the climax but in a much quieter tone. This version is heard frequently in all three films. In fact the "Main Theme from Jurassic Park" is the most frequently heard theme out of all three films and although it is the shorter version that is heard in the Lost World, the original theme was actually in the main score list but was cut due to pacing. Don Davis the composer of Park III Jurassic Park /// made a shorter version of the "Main Theme" and retitled it "Brachiosaurus on the Bank." The second theme in Jurassic Park is called "Journey to the Island" and is heard when the characters fly to the island. It is dubbed by the fans as the "Credits Theme." It is the second most frequently heard theme in the three films after the "Main Theme" and it's two versions. Don Davis made a shorter version of "Journey to the Island" for Jurassic Park /// and retitled it "Dinosaur Fly By". Both the above themes appear in all three films but it is the "Main Theme" and its two versions which are most frequently heard since "Journey to the Island" is mainly heard in the credits. Tracklist # Opening Titles # Theme From Jurassic Park # Incident At Isla Nublar # Journey To The Island # The Raptor Attack # Hatching Baby Raptor # Welcome To Jurassic Park # My Friend, The Brachiosaurus # Dennis Steals The Embryo # A Tree For My Bed # High-Wire Stunts # Remembering Petticoat Lane # Jurassic Park Gate # Eye To Eye # T-Rex Rescue & Finale # End Credits (Additional tracks in the 20th Anniversary edition) # The History Lesson # Stalling Around # The Coming Storm # Hungry Raptor (Expanded tracks in the John Williams Collection edition) #Incident at Isla Nublar (Film Version) #The Encased Mosquito #Entrance of Mr. Hammond #Hatching Baby Raptor (Film Version) #You Bred Raptors? #Goat Bait #The Saboteur #Ailing Triceratops #The Coming Storm (Film Version) #Race To The Dock #The Falling Car & The T-Rex Chase #My Friend, The Brachiosaurus (Film Version) #Life Finds A Way #System Ready #To The Maintenance Shed #Welcome to Jurassic Park (Film Version) (Not included) # Las Gaviotas (by The Madacy Mariachi Band) The music is not listed in order of appearance, nor does it contain all music from the movie and trailers. References Category:Jurassic Park (film) Category:Music